


Меняю Тетрадь Смерти на винтовку с оптическим прицелом

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Crack, Dark, Gen, Mello eats people, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В условиях зомби-апокалипсиса Кира уже никого не волнует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меняю Тетрадь Смерти на винтовку с оптическим прицелом

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь нет секса, зато есть расчлененка. И Мелло ест людей. ФБ-14, 3 лвл.  
> Посвящается тому анону, который заказал "чтобы выжили все кроме мудаков". В следующий раз будешь точнее формулировать пожелания, пупсик.

Когда живешь в постапокалиптической реальности, где многие вещи, которые казались ужасными в обычной жизни, превращаются в рутину, а «нормальное» становится либо просто чушью, либо чем-то смертельно опасным, ко многому начинаешь относиться с дзен-буддистским пофигизмом. 

Мэтт по жизни был гуру пофигизма, Мелло даже в свое время записывал его «философские» изречения на диктофон... Где сейчас тот диктофон. Где сейчас тот Мелло.

Мэтт приспосабливался ко всему как таракан. К тому, что выходить из дома — убежища — за едой без оружия стало неизбежно смертельным квестом, как на последнем уровне в его любимой «Амнезии». Что воровать больше не было смысла: деньги больше ничего не значили, а магазины, в которых он брал припасы... хозяева давно бродили по улицам с лицами без намека на сознание и понятия не имели, что когда-то чем-то там владели. Что от его обожаемой всемирной сети остались только огрызки, до которых и добраться-то в условиях дефицита энергии было нереально. 

Что для выхода на улицу приходилось экипироваться в мотоциклетные «доспехи» и уметь сносить голову людям с первого выстрела, иначе было не выжить. 

Ну, как людям. Нелюдям. Фильмы про зомби кажутся забавными ровно до того момента, как полутрупы-людоеды из фантазии превращаются в твою ежедневную реальность. 

Но к чему нельзя было привыкнуть, будь ты хоть трижды пофигист, философ и задрот, так это к отсутствию осмысленности в глазах самого близкого когда-то человека. Отсутствию в них чего-либо, кроме одного желания.

Мелло, уже полгода как намертво примотанный к креслу-каталке, хотел только одного.

Сожрать Мэтта.

Бывший хакер, недомафиози и так и не состоявшийся детектив видел это желание каждый день. Особенно отчетливо — в те моменты, когда притаскивал в убежище оторванную у очередного зомби конечность и устраивал для полутрупа, когда-то бывшего его лучшим другом, трапезу. 

Мелло мог двигать только шеей и кончиками пальцев. Он отрывал от мертвой плоти большие куски, яростно пережевывал, перемазывался кровью и издавал жуткие, животные звуки. Мэтта даже спустя полгода едва ли не выворачивало от этого. По яростному, голодному взгляду можно было легко прочесть: Мелло, конечно, мог до поры до времени насытиться омертвевшей конечностью очередного зомби, но каждый день, каждую секунду он жаждал только одного. Добраться до Мэтта.

***

— Я поймал чей-то сигнал. 

Разговоры стихли. Это был первый сигнал за три месяца. 

Единственная функционировавшая радиостанция в Токио была оформлена в стиле шестидесятых — от бара в подвале до студии. Саю каждую их поездку к бывшему «Радио Рок-н-ролл» называла «пойти повеселиться». Патефоны и старые пластинки, игровые и музыкальные автоматы в стиле ретро, большой запас алкоголя и чипсов и — самое ценное — атмосфера места, которое так и не осквернили зомби. 

Вылазки всегда проходили по одному сценарию: проверка помещений на наличие живых мертвецов (Уэди поставила на дверь такие замки, что даже человеку было бы проблематично попасть внутрь), затем осмотр окон и выходов — не разбилось ли чего. Потом Лайт уходил в ди-джейскую рубку: сканировать территорию Токио на наличие радиосигналов, а затем пытаться связаться с кем-нибудь за пределами островов. Обычно все было глухо, как в бочке, и уже через полчаса он спускался в бар к остальным. Выпить по бутылке пива с Моги, уделать Саю в «стрелялки», чтобы затем проиграть «одноглазому пирату» Мацуде.

В этот раз привычный сценарий дал сбой. 

Мацуда нервно поправил повязку на выколотом глазу, Миса сжала кулаки так, что на ладонях остались полукруглые следы ногтей. 

Людей в их группе было не так много: выжившие участники расследования дела Киры, Миса, Саю и бывший одноклассник Лайта, Ямамото. Найти еще хотя бы одного разумного, живого человека через полгода после начала эпидемии казалось чудом. 

***

Мэтт проснулся от звука работающего автомобильного мотора. Сначала он решил, что это всего лишь часть сна. 

Выстрелы и двухголосое ковбойское «И-ха!» его разубедили. 

Мэтт сорвался с дивана и выглянул в маленькое чердачное окошко: перед его убежищем стоял большой бронированный внедорожник, у дверей которого отстреливали немногочисленных живых мертвецов мужчина с повязкой на глазу и спортивная, высокая, чем-то смутно знакомая ему брюнетка.

Мэтт понесся вниз, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. К тому времени, как он добежал до стальной двери, выстрелы стихли и высокий мужской голос зычно вопросил:

— Эй, есть кто живой?

У Мэтта так тряслись руки, что он сначала даже не мог вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Он вытащил из-за уха сигарету, со второго раза сумел прикурить от полумертвой зажигалки и, когда дрожь в пальцах после второй затяжки немного утихла, наконец-то открыл дверь. 

— Живые. Будь я проклят. 

Двери внедорожника распахнулись, и, когда Мэтт увидел того, кто сидел на переднем пассажирском, из него словно вышибли воздух молодецким ударом в солнечное сплетение.

Второй L, он же, если верить выводам Мелло, Первый Кира. Надо же, как тесен постапокалиптический мир. 

***

— Мэтт. Что это?

Саю и Моги помогали Мэтту собирать вещи и оборудование (он так и не смог придумать веской причины, чтобы отказаться от переезда на паром, где обитали выжившие), и все шло гладко, пока Саю не открыла дверь, к которой ей вообще приближаться не следовало. 

Дверь в комнату, где сидел привязанный к креслу-каталке Мелло. 

Мэтт застыл с ноутбуком в руках. Он слишком спешил. Следовало запереть чертову дверь на ключ перед тем, как спускаться. 

— Моги, глянь. Он держит здесь зверушку, — хмыкнула Саю, послав Мэтту нечитаемый взгляд. — Ты на нем эксперименты проводишь? 

Моги тоже заглянул в комнату и покачал головой.

— Это не похоже на эксперименты. Ты посмотри, — тихо заметил бывший полицейский, кивнув на груду не до конца обглоданных костей.

Саю с несколько секунд смотрела то на Мелло, то на остатки его трапез. Мэтт со странным спокойствием, почти смирением положил ноутбук на стол и закурил, мимоходом отмечая, что сигарета в пачке осталась всего одна. Почему-то в те моменты, когда надо было срочно действовать, придумывать что-то (в данном случае — оправдания), его мозг отказывался работать в нужном направлении и заострялся на несущественных деталях. Наверное, именно поэтому при большем IQ, чем у Ниа, он тогда оказался только третьим в очереди. 

— Ты его кормишь. — Когда Саю снова взглянула на Мэтта, на нее страшно было смотреть. 

— Это мой лучший друг. 

Да, Мэтту давно хотелось застрелиться самому. Да, его все еще тошнило каждый раз, когда Мелло ел чьи-то останки и клацал зубами, пытаясь добраться до него. Но выпустить ему пулю в голову Мэтт не мог.

Ой. Ой-ой-ой. Как больно-то. Хорошо, если челюсть не выбила, а еще говорят, что японки хлипкие. 

— Он уже мертв, придурок! Я убила свою мать! Лайту пришлось пристрелить отца, когда того укусили! А ты не можешь сделать один выстрел в голову живому мертвецу, который только и хочет, что тебя сожрать? Что, яйца где-то потерял?

Мэтт мрачно смотрел на Саю сквозь пряди отросшей челки, Моги где-то на заднем плане проверял заряд пистолета. 

— Не могу. 

Саю гневно сверкала глазами в ответ, тяжело дыша: даже ноздри трепетали от бешенства. Она протянула руку назад, и Моги понимающе вложил пистолет в раскрытую ладонь. 

— Прекрати изображать из себя пидора и сделай это, наконец.

Она взяла Мэтта за руку и сжала его пальцы на стальной рукояти.

— Я не могу!

В противоборстве взглядов предсказуемо победила Саю. Она в свое время смогла переступить через себя и стала сильнее. Он... возможно, его время еще не пришло. 

— Что ж... — Саю забрала пистолет из слабых пальцев. — Тогда я сама это сделаю. 

Мэтт на ватных ногах последовал за ней. А Моги молчаливой тенью замыкал шествие, чтобы удержать Мэтта, если тот хотя бы дернется. 

Саю подошла к Мелло, подняла было пистолет...

— Я... я его знаю. 

— Что? — Моги нахмурился.

— Это он возглавлял тех ублюдков, которые меня похитили. Это из-за него я... — Саю на секунду закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. — Моги. Подержи нашего петушка. Думаю, то, что я сейчас сделаю, ему очень не понравится. 

Тогда Мэтт ее вспомнил. Он просто не видел ее вживую, только на записи. Сестрица основного подозреваемого в деле Киры, которую когда-то давно, больше полугода назад, еще до апокалипсиса, похитила банда Мелло. Мэтт знал, какие методы «допроса» к ней применялись, но тогда предпочитал об этом не задумываться. 

Саю сунула пистолет в набедренную кобуру, и через секунду Мэтт дико закричал, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки. 

Бывшая девочка-ромашка, которая когда-то в другой жизни доставала братца с математикой, шастала по кафе-кондитерским и обожала Рюугу Хидеки, сняла с пояса мачете и с каменным лицом начала отсекать от зомби по кусочку.

И начала с того, что было у него между ног.

***

— Господи Иисусе, что у вас произошло? — спросила Миса, когда Моги впихнул трясущегося Мэтта в салон. 

Саю скинула собранные вещи в багажник и спокойно начала очищать мачете от крови и налипших кусочков плоти. 

— Наш новый знакомый сожительствовал с полутрупом своего дружка. Эй, Лайт! 

Ее старший братец сидел на крыше внедорожника, скрестив ноги по-турецки, спиной к спине с Мацудой. Они раскуривали косячок. Точнее, раскуривал Мацуда, Лайт обычно обходился всего парой затяжек. И у обоих на коленях покоились винтовки на случай, если где-то вдалеке покажутся «гости». 

— Что?

— Помнишь Мелло?

— Опачки. 

Лайт отложил винтовку и свесился вниз, к открытой двери.

— Ты, Мэтт, судя по всему, из дома Вамми? 

— А ты, судя по всему, Кира! — зло рявкнул в ответ Мэтт. 

Лайт, фыркнув, спрыгнул с крыши и отдал винтовку Моги. 

— Скажи мне, милый ребенок. Тебя серьезно все еще волнует это дело? Когда живых людей в Токио можно по пальцам пересчитать?

— Кстати, милого ребенка зовут Мэйл, — сообщила Миса, подпиливая ногти. 

Мэтт посмотрел на остальных выживших. Никто удивился, хотя Ягами с Амане чуть ли не прямым текстом сказали, что они и были теми таинственными убийцами. Предаваться размышлениям Мэтту не дали. Сверху раздался выстрел: Мацуда усмотрел группу зомби в конце улицы. 

Саю заперла дверь в бывшее убежище Мэтта, и все залезли в машину. 

Моги с легкой улыбкой давил попадавшихся им на пути зомби, Мацуда весело отстреливал мертвецов, мелькавших в переулках, по пояс высунувшись из отверстия в крыше, Саю с Мисой вели счет, а Лайт мирно дремал, периодически морщась и отмахиваясь от кого-то — наверное, от шинигами. 

Вот он, Кира, который убил L, в машине полно оружия, застрелить гада — дело двух секунд. 

Жизнь среди зомби больше не казалась странной. Действительно странно было сидеть рядом с Кирой и не чувствовать ничего даже отдаленно похожего на желание убить.


End file.
